Broken Compass
by chill13
Summary: When a simple prank goes terribly wrong and one of the pirates is hurt there's only one man who can help. But can he muster up the courage to try?
1. Chapter 1

"Look out, Captain!"

The Pirate Captain ducked as a huge hole was blown in a tree near his head. He ran a little faster as bullets showered around him. Perhaps Number two had been right. Perhaps it had been a bad idea.

But he didn't see what the fuss was all about. It was a harmless prank. The paint would wash right off those British Navy boats. The Pirate Captain simply hadn't been able to resist doing something mischievous when he and his first mate had happened upon two Navy dingy's on the island shore. They had come upon them purely by chance while searching for water. The Pirate with the Scarf had been wary.

"Where are the sailors? Where's the ship? I don't like this Captain. We should go back to the boat."

"Nonsense, Number Two!" The Pirate Captain had scoffed. "We can't turn down an opportunity to thumb our nose at Queen Vicky, now can we?"

Number Two raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you intend to do?"

The Pirate Captain had given his first mate a sly grin and pulled a paintbrush and a small can of red paint from his luxuriantly full beard.

The Pirate with the Scarf had insisted on being the lookout as the Captain busied himself with defacing the small boats and humming 'God Save the Queen'."

"What do you think, Number Two?" The Captain had gestured proudly to his rather less than artistic work. On the side of the boat there was now a rather messy painting of Queen Victoria (only identify able as such because he had written 'Vicky' next to the drawing) with sharp teeth and claws. He had signed it 'the Pirate Captain'.

The Pirate with the Scarf couldn't help but chuckle. "That's a pretty good likeness."

The Captain stood and admired his handiwork. "I thought so."

The moment was broken by angry shouting. The two pirates turned to see a mob of very large and intimidating British tars pounding up the beach toward them. A gunshot rang across the beach. That was all the incentive the pirates needed. With a speed usually reserved for the marlin the artist and his reluctant accomplice hightailed it into the jungle with a mob of irate and armed sailors at their heels.

Yes, the Pirate Captain thought, as he and his first mate ran through the thick foliage dodging bullets with every step, perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea. Although, he thought with a grin, their pursuers probably would have given up already if he weren't the most wanted pirate ever to sail the seas. "Those blokes really want that reward, eh Number Two?" He shouted over his shoulder to be heard over the resounding weapons fire.

" Just keep running!" The first mate shouted from right behind him.

The truth was the Captain was rather enjoying himself. He'd have something interesting to tell the lads when they got back to the ship. He'd amp up the danger and make a stirring adventure out of it, maybe throw in a couple mermaids and a sea monster for good measure.

He pushed through a stand of thick foliage and made a sharp right doubling back a bit. He dropped to his stomach behind a large bush with leaves almost as big as he was. Chuckling quietly to himself at how clever he was, he watched as the sailors thundered by his hiding place, still shouting and shooting, certain he was still somewhere ahead of them.

He waited until the voices and gunshots faded a bit and he was sure they had gone before rising to his feet and casually dusting off his coat. "That was a little close for comfort, eh Number Two?" The Pirate Captain frowned a bit when there was no reply. He turned around to find himself completely alone. His first mate was nowhere in sight. With an annoyed huff he shoved his fists onto his hips. "Now where could he have gotten off to?" His young comrade must have hidden as he had only further back. So he started back in the direction he came calling loud enough that anyone in the immediate area might hear but not so loud as to draw the attention of the sailors he could still hear in the distance. "Number Two? Where are you lad?"

After a short time of searching he was beginning to grow impatient. "Blast it all! Where have you run off to? I thought you were right behind..." His voice trailed off as he parted a stand of brush and saw what lay in the middle of the small clearing on the other side. He had found his first mate.

The Pirate with the Scarf was lying on his side, his hat on the ground a short distance away. The Captain felt his breath catching his throat as he approached uncertainly. "Nuh...Number Two? Get up lad..." His first mate did not in any way respond to the command. His face was slack and turning a deathly pale. His hazel eyes were cracked open but they were glazed and unfocused. _He's alright_, the Captain tried to assure himself. But as hard as he tried he could not ignore the quickly growing crimson stain in the young man's side. He dropped to his knees beside his fallen comrade feeling his insides twist into knots as he saw the tiny hole in the right side of his friend's jacket. "Just…just a flesh wound." The Captain swallowed the sob that kept rising up in the back of his throat. "Y-you're alright."

As much as he tried to talk himself into believing that...he knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Darwin was not a pirate, nor, despite his current companions, did he ever aspire to be one. That did not mean that he hadn't tried. When he had first been invited to join the rag tag crew he had told them right off that he knew nothing of the profession. But truth be told he liked having so many friends. So he had accepted. The pirates had vowed that with some training he too would be a terror of the high seas. That had yet to happen.

In every piratical skill they had tried to teach him he failed utterly and miserably. Cutlass training had been a complete embarrassment. They had started out with broomsticks, of course with the other pirates as his opponents. He had ended up on the deck most of the time and overboard twice. And the one time he _had_ tried a real cutlass he nearly cut his foot off. Thank heaven he had been wearing shoes. Then there was climbing the mast. He never could seem to keep his feet from slipping through the ropes and always ended up looking like a drunk spider. And being just a little afraid of heights hadn't really helped matters. It had been downright humiliating when Albino Pirate kept climbing back down and asking him why he was taking so long. Any knot he tied ended up looking like a hairball from a giant catfish. And sliding down a sail with a knife in his teeth was simply out of the question.

None of the other pirates seemed to mind this inadequacy, though. They all seemed content with just his company. And he wouldn't have minded either if it didn't make him feel so utterly useless. It was an unusual feeling for him. Until very recently he had pretty much been a loner, engulfed in his studies and experiments with no one around but Mr. Bobo who wasn't exactly chatty. He had only to think about himself and what he wanted to do. Now he was part of a crew and he had nothing to contribute. Oh, he still studied the plant and animal life on all the little island's they visited. He had plenty to study. But everyone had a job, something useful, to do on the ship. He rather envied Mr. Bobo and how well he had adjusted to shipboard life. He could climb the mast faster than anyone and tie knots like he had four hands. But what could Charles Darwin do to earn his keep?

He sighed a little as he leaned on the ship's railing gazing longingly at the little island. The ship was actually docked on an ancient pier that protruded right out of the sandy beach and into the turquoise cove. He desperately wanted to go exploring but the Pirate Captain had said they were only searching for water. Something to replenish their supply for awhile. And in the Captain's words: "If we let you go gallivanting about, you'll find some bug to examine and we won't find you for days. You stay here and we'll be back before you can say 'Bob's your uncle'."

Well, Charles could have said 'Bob's your great aunt's cousin's niece's sister's brother's bartender's dog' several hundred times over and the Captain and first mate still weren't back. He could have discovered a whole new _genus_ in the time they had been gone.

The others were behind him on the deck racing turtles. He had become bored and decided to sulk just a little. Sulking was something he was good at.

He straightened as he saw something moving at the edge of the jungle.

"Captn's back!" The Pirate with Gout shouted, apparently having been looking over his shoulder.

The rest of the crew gathered at the rail with him. Mr. Bobo pulled out a notecard: 'Finally'.

Charles squinted as the Pirate Captain drew nearer. The beach was fairly wide and he was still some distance away. "He's carrying something."

"Is it loot?" The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate clapped his hand excitedly.

"I don't think so." Said the Pirate who likes Sunsets and Kittens as he shielded his eyes against the tropical sun.

"It's Scarf!" The Albino Pirate stabbed a white finger in the Pirate Captain's direction. "He's carrying _Scarf_! Why would he do that?"

The answer became apparent as the Captain approached the ship. The first mate's gangly form was draped over the Captain's arms, his head lolling limply with each step taken. A huge red blotch in the side of his navy jacket was clearly visible as the Captain trudged sullenly up the gangplank. The crew surrounded him asking one concerned question after another but he didn't seem to hear them. He seemed dazed, almost as if he wasn't even aware of their presence.

"Wha' happened Cap'n?"

"!?"

"We heard some gunshots earlier. But we figured the two of you were target practicing."

"Is he alright?"

"Why is he the same color as me?"

Charles frantically pushed through the small group. The pirates watched, confused, as he anxiously took up the first mate's hand and pressed two fingers to his wrist. The little scientist's thick eyebrows dipped low in a worried wince. "His pulse is weak." He said almost to himself as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

The Captain looked up. It was the first time he had acknowledged anything since he had stepped onto the ship. There was just a hint of hope in his voice. "A what?"

"A pulse…you know, Captain…a-a heartbeat." He was already trying to get a better look at the wound but was having trouble doing that through the blood soaked jacket.

The Captain straitened a little and looked down in surprise from Darwin to his unconscious first mate. He was so pale, so still, he had been sure…

"You mean he's not dead?"

"What should we do, Charles?" The Captain's voice wavered as if he were trying to hold back tears.

Darwin blinked up at the Pirate Captain, startled. Why was this question being asked of _him_? "Um…W-we need to put him down somewhere. Somewhere I can have a better look at him."

"Will the dinner table do?" Asked the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate.

Darwin nodded and started for the forecastle door when the Pirate Captain stopped. He may not have heeded Number Two's warnings earlier but he would now. "Lads…" He said quietly, his eyes never raising to meet theirs. "Unclip the sails. We need to be on our way." The sailors they had met had not crossed the sea in those two dingy's. Number Two had been right to ask where their ship was. And the Captain certainly didn't want to be trapped by a British battle ship in this little cove. But he didn't need to explain himself to the crew. They began, albeit in confusion and somewhat reluctantly, to ready the ship to sail as the Pirate Captain followed Charles Darwin below deck.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate Captain sat sullenly at the large oak desk in his cabin staring at the framed photograph he held in both hands. The Captain had one arm around Polly and the other around his young first mate as they all posed next to a very appetizing-looking ham. But the only thing he saw in the picture at the moment was The Pirate with the Scarf. He would be below deck with him now if he hadn't been kicked out of the forecastle. Apparently his pacing and fretting had been making Charles so nervous that he couldn't think straight let alone perform first aid. The Captain let out a shaky sigh. Polly nudged him and gave a concerned squawk. Tearing his eyes from the picture he petted her gently. "He'll be alright, old girl." He sounded far less sure than he had intended. "He's a resilient lad."

There was a knock on the cabin door and the Pirate Captain leapt to his feet. "Chuck? If that's you come in!"

The door cracked open and Charles Darwin peeked his head into the room and the rest of him meekly followed. The Pirate Captain leaned forward anxiously, about to speak, but was stopped short as he saw the amount of blood on the scientist's hands. He swallowed hard. "Uh…N…Number Two?"

"I've got the bleeding under control, Captain," The Captain started a smile that quickly disappeared as Darwin added: "But it won't be enough."

The Pirate Captain closed his eyes, sank heavily into his chair and dropped his head into his hands, his fingers combing through his red hair. Polly gently nudged his arm but he didn't seem to notice she was there. "This is all my fault."

Darwin's brows furrowed in sympathy. "Don't blame yourself, Captain. I'm sure…"

"You don't understand. It really is my fault. Number Two said it was a bad idea, that it could be dangerous. But did I listen?" The Captain rose, placed both hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Of course not!" He started to pace becoming more animated the more agitated he became, throwing both arms in the air. "Good ol' Pirate Captain always ready to look danger in its hideously gruesome face! Always ready to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy, no matter what might happen to his mates!"

Charles shied back a couple steps a little worried the Captain might start throwing things. Even Polly let out an uncertain squawk. Charles raised a tentative finger. "You…you couldn't have known…"

"_I'm_ the one with the price on my head. They were shooting at _me_! I ran _ahead_ without a thought that…" With one agonized sigh he seemed to run out of steam and sank into his chair, dropping his face into his hands in the same position he had been in before. "I thought he was right behind me…"

Darwin stood near the door awkwardly wringing his hands. He felt for the Captain. He had been on the ship only a short time but even he could see how close the Pirate Captain and the Pirate with the Scarf were. He wanted to say something encouraging, something that might make him feel better. But he couldn't think of a thing. Instead he simply stated the facts. "We need to get to a doctor, Captain. That bullet has to come out."

The Captain's shoulders managed to slump even further. "There isn't an inhabited island within three hundred miles." But suddenly his entire demeanor changed. His head shot up and his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline and he fixed Darwin with a look that the scientist found very unnerving. "But _you_ could do it, Chuck!" With that the Captain was on his feet and inches from Charles face.

"_Me?!_" Darwin stumbled backwards he was so startled by the announcement. "I-I can't! I'm a biologist not a doctor!"

"You can do it!" The Captain insisted. "You're always cutting things open!"

Charles found himself on the verge of panic, his voice rising to a frantic squeak. "Dissection and surgery are two _vastly_ different things!"

"Oh, come now, you've taken every kind of organ imaginable out of every kind of creature imaginable. I've seen them in those jam jars you keep in the hold. How hard can one little bullet be?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"But look what you've already done!"

Charles shook his head simply not believing what the Captain was asking of him. "I administered applied pressure and a _bandage_! That's first aid not invasive surgery!" He shouted back throwing both arms out in entreaty.

"It's a start." The Captain insisted.

"B-b-but I haven't the first notion—"

"You're a smart fellow. You can figure it out!" The Captain became more frantic the more Charles protested.

"I don't know the first thing about it!" Charles let out a startled yelp as the Pirate Captain desperately grabbed him by the lapels jerking him clean off his feet. The little scientist flinched afraid he just might get pounded. The Pirate Captain had never struck him as a man prone to that kind of violence. But he had also never seen him like this before.

But he didn't hit him. He simply held him there, his eyes beginning to tear. "_Please. Please_, Charles. You're all we've got. He's a good lad. We _need_ him."

Charles swallowed, not because he was still afraid of being assaulted but because he saw the way the Captain's lower lip was trembling like a frightened toddler's. "I…I'll do what I can."

"Good." The Pirate Captain cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together as he set Darwin back down. He patted the smaller man on the shoulder. "Good. Um…just tell the lads what you need done."

Charles nodded nervously and slipped out of the cabin.

The Pirate Captain shut the door and leaned on it for just a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so worried. In general he was pretty cavalier about, well…everything. Even a wounded crewman wouldn't normally get him so upset. They were pirates. All of them had been shot at one time or another and they had the scars to prove it. It was an occupational hazard. But they had all been in rather trivial places: an ear, an arm, a little toe. But where Number Two had been hit…that worried that Captain. There was important stuff there. He wasn't a biologist like Darwin and he wasn't sure exactly what. But he knew very well that an injury like that could be fatal.

He stepped over to his desk and pulled Polly close to him, running a hand through her steel gray feathers as he stared at the picture on the table.

"Don't worry, Polly." He spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "Chuck may be a lousy pirate and a bit of a pansy. But he's the smartest fellow I know. He won't let us down. Number Two will…will be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Charles stepped out of the Captain's cabin feeling as if the entire world had been dropped onto his shoulders. He didn't even acknowledge the crew who were milling about near the cabin pretending they had not just been listening at the door. He hurried across the ship and up onto the bow. It was the furthest he could get from the rest of the crew without actually going below deck. He pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead unable to believe the responsibility that had been dropped on him. How could the Captain have such complete faith in him? He didn't deserve that kind of trust. He wasn't a brave man or a particularly reliable one. In fact he couldn't think of anything he could have done to inspire this kind of confidence. How any of the pirates could trust him at all was completely beyond his comprehension. He stared out at the rolling waves, wringing his handkerchief absently in his hands and wondering if he ought to throw up or faint.

"You're gonna help him aren't you?"

Darwin jumped, surprised to see the Albino Pirate sitting on the rail beside him. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't even noticed him climb up there. Couldn't he even have _one moment_ alone with his thoughts?! He almost said that out loud but the wide-eyed hopeful look on the young man's face made him curb his tongue. Instead he just told the truth. "I…I don't know if I can. I'm afraid to even try."

The Albino's white eyebrows came together in a look of perplexity. "But…you guys are friends now, right?"

The question caught Darwin off guard. When the Pirate Captain had asked Charles Darwin to join his crew of 'briny rouges' the Pirate with the Scarf had made it very clear that he did not like the idea. Charles had been quite aware of the first mate's distrust of him. He couldn't blame him. Charles didn't exactly have the most trustworthy of records when it came to these pirates. But their relationship had gone through a drastic change about a month ago during an epic battle with a colossal squid. In an uncharacteristic burst of bravery Darwin had gotten himself knocked overboard while trying to protect another crewmember. It seemed that was all it took to convince the first mate that the little scientist was a worthy part of the crew. After that he was always friendly and at times it seemed he even went out of his way to be nice, as if he were trying to make up for his earlier behavior. In fact last week he had even helped Charles chase down a very unusual-looking lizard. They hadn't caught it, though. They had ran around in circles for about five minutes and ended up tripping over each other and falling into an undignified heap with the lizard mocking them from under a very large and unmovable rock.

Charles almost smiled at the memory until he remembered the question. "Um…Yes. I guess we are."

"Well, then you've got to _try_." The Albino Pirate said as if it were the simplest thing in the world and he didn't understand why Charles was having a problem with it. "If you don't who will?"

The words hit him like a slap in the face. And he actually took in a small breath. He turned and considered the group of pirates on the deck below him. They may be able to climb a mast and fire a cannon but he was certain that not one of them could tell a femur from the carotid artery. And with a chill he realized that he _was _the most qualified person available.

None of the pirates had actually approached him as Albino had done but they were all waiting for him to do something. His brows furrowed in determination and he took a deep steadying breath. "Alright, you…um…coves! Let's get hopping." His attempt to sound as charismatic as the Captain fell completely flat but he continued anyway. At least it had gotten their attention. "Pirate with Gout, I need my anatomy book."

The Pirate with Gout squinted a bit. "The creepy one with the human skeleton on the cover?"

"Yes."

"Right away." He hobbled off to get it.

"Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate!"

The very curvy pirate with the beard that looked like a rug saluted.

"Get my black bag from the hold. The one with all the little knives in it."

"On it!" He said and scurried below deck.

Darwin nodded. Okay, this was good. He could do this. "Alright." He pointed to the Pirate who likes Sunsets and Kittens. "We need as many bandages as you can find."

The burly man nodded somberly.

"Albino Pirate."

The young man was instantly at Darwin's side. "Yep?

"Heat some water."

"Wait." The Albino Pirate looked puzzled. "You're going to give him a bath?"

The Pirate with the Scarf was lying on his back on the large wooden dinner table, his scarf and stained jacket hanging over a chair on the other side of the room. His bare chest rose and fell in shallow, uneven breaths. Beads of perspiration glistened on his forehead where a frown puckered his otherwise slack features. He was developing a fever. The pirates didn't own any kind of thermometer so there was no way to be exact but going by the way his forehead felt Darwin had guessed it at around one hundred.

Charles stood beside the table. He was alone. He needed perfect concentration and that would be quite impossible with a room full of concerned friends. A large book sat on the bench next to him, it's pages opened to a detailed print of the human interior. Lined up neatly beside the book was a row of very sharp metallic instruments. They had been boiled and sanitized as much as possible on the dingy little ship. Everything was ready.

With a deep wavering breath Darwin picked up the closest scalpel…and froze. His hand started to shake. All of the determination he had mustered up earlier had vanished. His palms began to sweat and he suddenly felt light headed. What was he _doing_? He wasn't a surgeon. He wasn't a doctor. He wasn't even a school nurse! He was just a second-rate biologist with a flair for taxidermy. Sure he had dissected a guinea pig here and there. Those were animals! Did that give him the qualifications to be poking around inside_ someone_? Someone who was still _alive_?

His throat began to close up on him and he let out a little high-pitched whimper. "I-I can't do this! I can't!" What if he made a mistake? What if he made it worse? What if…

There was a hand on his shoulder and he let out a startled yelp. When Mr. Bobo had come in he had no idea but he was there.

The chimp gave him a small encouraging smile and held up three cards. _Need…A…Nurse?_

Charles took a deep breath and nodded. He _could _do this! He took one last look at the first mate's pale face. He _had_ to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pirate Captain was pacing. His boots clicked dully on the worn deck as he walked back and forth from starboard to port and back again, now and then pausing briefly to stare at the forecastle door or toy sullenly with the ships wheel. At first he had just stayed in his cabin, not really feeling like talking to anyone but Polly. But he had grown restless in the confined space and had to get outside. At first the crew had tried to offer some words of encouragement. it the Captain had simply said "Charles is looking out for him. He'll be alright." But the crew could hear the worry in his voice. That was the last thing he had said to them before he claimed the steps to the helm. He had given the distinct impression that he wanted to be alone and the crew respected that, keeping to the lower deck.

Everyone was worried. The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate huddled beside the Albino Pirate, a comforting arm around his younger crew mate. The Pirate with Gout passed the time whittling at a peice of wood, making nothing in particular. The Pirate with the Accordian played a slow, sad celtic-sounding shanty that mirrored the atmosphere of the little ship.

Any other time the Pirate Captain would be giving a rousing pep talk that involved past conquests and a lot of cutlass waving. But now he just paced sullenly on the upper deck looking frightened...lost. As if the entire world was crumbling around him.

He looked down at the forecastle door again. What could possibly be taking so long? Charles had been below deck for what seemed like hours. He had not actually checked the time but certainly it shouldn't take as long as this to remove one little piece of lead!

The lead ball dropped into the dish with a metallic 'klink'. Mr. Bobo handed Charles the threaded needle.

A short time later they opened the door and stepped ooutside.

The Captain was there in an instant. "Are you..". But he cut himself off as he got a good look at Charles. There was red all over his hands, sleeves and bits splattered on his white shirt. There was a whole lot more than before. The Captain blinked a couple times and shook his head a bit as of trying to clear his head. "You're through?" His eyebrows raised in a look of hopeful desperation. " He's alright now?"

Darwin's face tightened. "I don't know."

The Pirate Captain shoved both hands on his hips. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's still unconscious, Captain. And he's running a fever and he's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid..."

"Dash it all, Charles!" The Captain shouted his hands balling into fists. "Stop telling me what's wrong! I want to know when he will be better!"

Darwin shied backwards until he ran into the doorframe, his hands automatically coming up in defense. "I-I don't know!"

The Captain stabbed a trembling finger at the young man's nose. "If you say 'I don't know' once more, so help me, I will feed you to the sharks!",

"What do you want me to say?!" Darwin cried, his voice rising to a distressed squeak. "You think I'm a miricle worker! I'm not! Just because I'm a scientist doesn't mean I know everything!"

The Captain glared at him for a long moment, looking as if he were torn between bursting into tears or throwing Charles overboard. Instead of doing either he let out a breath that was equal parts distressed sob and irritated huff as he brushed past Charles and disappeared below deck.

Charles closed his eyes and sank onto the nearest barrel, his hands shaking as he pulled out his handkerchief.

"I've never seen the Captain do that before.". He heard Albino mumble somewhere off to the left.

Charles felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. The Pirate with Gout had come up beside him. "Don't take it to heart."

"What else am I supposed to do? I've done all I know how!"

"You see this?"

Darwin gave a small sniff and lowered his handkerchief looking at the object in the other man's hand. "It's a compass."

"Right. And you know something'? A ship's nothin' without one. It always tells ya' the right way to go. Without it 'yer sailin' blind. Ye can follow it or you can ignore it but it's always good knowing it's there to point you in the right direction."

Charles raised an eyebrow, stopping his fretting just long enough to wonder why in the world he was getting a lecture on the simplest of instruments. He was very well aware of what a compass was and understood its workings probably more than the sailors that used them.

"The Captain is lost. And his compass is broken. He afraid he'll lose it forever."

The Pirate Captain stood near the door staring at the table in the center of the room. He felt as if a very large squid had climbed into his throat and was trying to strangle him. With uncertain steps he approached the table, the squid becoming proportionally larger the better he could see the young man on the table. He had never seen his first mate like this. Number Two lay flat on his back, a wrap of bandages around his waist. A thin line of red perhaps four inches long seeped through the white cloth. Sweat trickled down his temples plastering his hair to his pale skin.

The Captain tried to swallow but that squid kept getting in the way. With a shaky hand he gently touched the side of the young man's face. He was very warm.

How could he have let this happen? He was the Captain. It was his job to look after the crew. Make sure they were safe. But what had happened? He had allowed blind ambition to cloud common sense. As a result he had not only let down a member of his crew but he may have gotten his best friend killed. The Captain leaned heavily on the table, letting his head sink to his chest. "By the seven seas, what have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Captain wasn't sure how long he sat beside his first mate, just watching his face in the flickering candlelight and willing him to take another breath. Why wasn't he waking up? Charles had removed the bullet. It was sitting in a small dish on the bench. The problem should have been solved. It should have been simple. So why did he still look as though he were on Davy Jones doorstep?

The Pirate Captain had never felt so helpless, so useless.

"Come on, Number Two..." His voice was thick and something hot welled up in the corners of his eyes as he brushed the damp hair from his first mate's face. "You...you'll be alright. You've got to be. I need you, lad. We're a team, you and I...like ham and cheese. You can't have cheese without the ham. Because the cheese just...just wouldn't know what to _do_!" He let out one anguished sob as a tear slipped down to the tip of his nose.

The Captain may have been a less than successful pirate but he had always considered himself a good captain. Sure he had had his bad moments like their recent adventure with Queen Victoria and the whole bit with the babies. But over all his crew seemed to genuinely like him, there had never been a mutiny and no matter what their latest adventure was they always pulled through. He wasn't the type of captain who whipped out the cat-o-nine tails every time someone talked back and he had never keelhauled anyone. But this...perhaps this was worse.

Number Two stirred, his head slightly shifting on the folded blanket.

The Captain held his breath.

This was the first time the Pirate with the Scarf had moved on his own for hours. He made a soft moan and a moment later his eyes slowly flickered open. It seemed to take a moment for them to focus properly. "Captain?" His voice was barely a whisper, as if it took effort to talk.

The Captain took his hand. "I'm right here, lad."

A weak smile touched the corners of the first mate's mouth. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought for sure they had us both."

The words were like a knife in the Captain's stomach and he barely kept himself from choking. He was so happy to see his friend awake but he was unable to believe that of all he had been through the first thing his first mate did was worry about was his captain. It made him feel like sea slime.

The Pirate with the Scarf seemed to come to a little more as he took in the familiar room and the gentle rocking of the boat. He touched the bandage around his waist, trying to piece together all that must have happened. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough to make everyone sick as a sea slug worrying over you." The Captain said quietly.

Number Two tried to sit up but had barely moved before he let out a pained cry and grabbed his side, quickly sinking back to the table.

The Captain winced in sympathy. He wanted to do something to help, to ease his friend's pain but frankly he was almost afraid to touch him. "I'm sorry, lad!"

The first mate lay there, breathing hard, his face pinched tightly. "It's not...your fault." He said between pained breaths. "I shouldn't have moved...so quickly."

"But it _is_ my fault, Number Two." The Captain whispered.

The first mate turned his head toward the Captain. "You didn't mean for this to happen."

"You could have been killed! At first I..." The Captain's voice dropped even lower. "...I thought you had been." He stared at his boots for a long moment. "What kind of Captain let's this sort of thing happen?"

The Pirate with the Scarf managed a small smile. "Captain, listen to me. Were pirates. Things happen. You do your best and that's what counts. Besides, do you think Black Bellamy or Cutlass Liz would be sitting here worrying about a wounded crewman?"

"I...I suppose not."

"They would have tossed me overboard by now. In fact they wouldn't have bothered bringing me back to the ship."

The Captain seemed to mull that over for a moment but it didn't completely console him. "But, Number Two, the whole silly thing was my idea. If I had listened to you...this wouldn't have happened."

The Pirate with the Scarf managed a weak smile. "Well, what did you learn?"

The Captain looked up, puzzled by the young man's playful tone. "Next time...I'll-I'll give your advice closer consideration.." He said, sounding like a scolded child.

"Can I hold you to that, Captain?" He tried a small laugh but it quickly turned into a pained gasp and his whole body tensed. He decided laughing was a very bad idea.

The Captain leaped to his feet, one helpful thing he could do finally coming to him. "I'll get Chuck."

Even through the pain the Pirate with the Scarf managed a puzzled frown. "Darwin?"

Charles wrung his hands, nervously considering the forecastle door. It had been nearly three hours since his uncomfortable encounter with the Captain and Darwin had stayed above deck ever since. But he knew he had to go back down there to check on the Pirate with the Scarf. He needed to change his bandage, see if he was developing an infection, maybe try and get some water down him. He really had waited too long already but frankly he was a little afraid that the if the Captain saw him again he just might make good on his threat and throw him overboard.

After what the Pirate with Gout had said to him earlier Charles had got to thinking. The Pirate with the Scarf was not just a friend and adviser to the Captain. The more he thought about it the more he saw how important the man was to the whole crew. From the start Darwin could see that he was the smartest of the group. He saw things in people and situations that the others would completely miss. After all he had known right off that Charles interest in Polly was more than simple scientific curiosity. But it was more than just his intelligence that added to this group of misfits. He always seemed to be looking out for everyone. Now, Charles wasn't too observant when it came to people, his focus was usually on the academic. But even he had seen that when someone was down, either litteraly during a battle or just emotionally, the Pirate with the Scarf was always the first to notice and offer either a hand or a comforting word.

Just then the door flew open with a 'bang', revealing a very distressed Pirate Captain. "Charles!"

"I'm coming!" Darwin's heart sank. Why had he waited so long? He didn't want to be pessimistic but by the desperate look on the Captain's face something serious had just happened. Had his fever gone up? Had he started bleeding again? Oh dear, what if he had stopped breathing? He hurried down the few steps to the lower deck. He reached the table and blinked in surprise. "You're awake!"

The Pirate with the Scarf tried to smile but it ended up looking like a pained grimace. "Unfortunately."

Charles touched the first mate's forehead with the back of his hand. He couldn't be certain but he didn't feel as hot as he had earlier. "How do you feel?"

The Pirate with the Scarf shifted his weight slightly, then gritted his teeth and let out a small pained grunt, clearly wishing he hadn't tried to move. "Like a shark took a bite out of me."

The Captain waved a hand airily. He seemed to become less concerned and more like his usual chipper self the longer Number Two was awake. "Oh, that was just Chuck."

Both Charles and Number Two gave the Captain an odd look.

The Captain didn't notice. He just picked the lead ball from the dish on the bench. "Actually he took this out of you."

The Pirate with the Scarf regarded Darwin with surprise. "I didn't know you were a doctor."

Charles looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not...really."

"Well, you are now, Chuck!". The Captain gave him a brisk slap in the back that nearly knocked him over. "You know we always needed a ships doctor."

Charles chose to ignore that comment and began to carefully unwrap Number Two's bandage.

The Captain's face tightened as the last of the cloth was removed and he could see the four inch pink line held together by several precise stitches.

Darwin frowned. The wound was far too red for his liking. "If we had some antibiotics and painkillers I would be a lot happier."

"We do." The first mate offered. "There's a green box of medical supplies in the hold."

Darwin's jaw dropped open and he turned to the Captain. "You had medical supplies here and you didn't _tell_ me?!"

The Captain looked a little bewildered at the sudden outburst. "You mean that box with all the little bottles? I didn't think it was important."

Charles gaped at the luxuriant bearded pirate in complete disbelief. "You...you didn't think that...". He threw his head back, smacking his forehead with his hand. "_ARGH!" _

The Captain raised his eyebrows, looking quite impressed. "That's the first good 'arr' I've heard out of you, Chuck.". He wagged a finger at the little scientist. " Have you been practicing behind our backs?"

Charles completely ignored the comment, trying not to say something he might later regret. He stalked out of the room and returned moments later lugging a heavy box chock full of vials and bottles. He set it down and began rummaging through it. "Morphine, penicillin, rubbing alcohol...good."

A short time later he had the first mate's wound thoroughly cleaned and bandaged, had given him as much antibiotics as he dared and a dose of painkillers. Number Two seemed to grow even more alert and had even downed a small glass of water.

There was a creak as the door opened and several sets of footsteps could be heard tiptoeing down the stairs. The Albino Pirate was the first to peek his head into the room. "Can we come in now? You guys have been down here forever."

Before Charles could protest the Captain waved an expansive hand. "Everything's alright now, lads! Come on in."

The entire crew flooded in and quickly surrounded the table, eager to see if their friend was alright.

"Glad to see ya didn't give up, lad". The Pirate with Gout said.

"So when will you be up for a game of squid toss?"

Charles waved both hands emphatically. "No! No games! Not for him. Not for weeks!"

There was a chorus of disappointed 'aww's.

"Listen to this little fellow." The Captain insisted. "He _is_ our ship's doctor, you know."

Charles tried to protest the new title but was drown out by a rousing cheer. It seemed there was no arguing this new position.

"Polly wanted to see you." The Pirate who likes Sunsets and Kittens set the scruffy dodo down on the table where she nuzzled at the first mate's shoulder.

He reached a hand up to pet her. "Well hello there girl."

"So you're not going to die, now, right?" The Albino Prate asked still looking very worried.

The scarf wearing pirate smiled gently. "It's definitely not on my immediate 'to do' list."

"And we can think good 'ol Chuck, here for that.". The Captain threw an arm around Charles's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"Just glad I could help." Then something occurred to him. He may not be able to climb a mast or hold a cutlass but he finally had something to contribute. Something important. He stood up a little taller and smiled.

"Sorry about that whole throwing you to the sharks comment earlier." The Captain said with a little wave of his hand.

"It's alright. I knew you didn't mean it."

The Pirate Captain stared down at the little scientist for a long moment than conspicuously changed the subject. "You know, lads, we're running low on ham."

Darwin's eyes widened. He held up one tentative finger. "Captain? You didn't mean it...did you?"

The Captain turned to the rest of the crew leaving Charles standing there looking very worried. "Yes. Yes I think a shopping trip is in order."

"C-Captain!"


End file.
